


In the Shadow of Night

by windsofdawn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsofdawn/pseuds/windsofdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many stories told of how the old world split into two. Of how one group of humans became unrecognizable. Sometimes Beth believes it’s always been this way, not being able to imagine a world any different. Non ZA AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other story but what can I say? Halloween inspires me. Also, no. This is not a werewolf AU though I do love those. (The title in not creative, I know, oops). If there's enough interest I will continue this. Enjoy!

There are many stories told of how the old world split into two. Of how one group of humans became unrecognizable. Sometimes Beth believes it’s always been this way, not being able to imagine a world any different.

Growing up all children learn of the dangers of the hell hounds. Once a child is able to speak, they are taught of these mysterious beings. To some it’s all a myth, but stories from towns over carry in through the grapevine, whispers of the hell hounds getting closer to the towns, closer to their people. To King’s County. Slowly seeping their way in while those of King’s county carry on their daily life, unknowing of the dangers they may soon face.

There are many stories, all so different. Though they do all have one thing in common. The Hounds are gruesome, bloody, and merciless. Hiding in the shadows, waiting to take over. Waiting until residents least expect it.

In the dark of night, Beth has always wondered of these people. No one has ever seen them, except one old women by the name of Marla. Ol’ lady Marla has always been the subject of these stories, whispered from one to another, generation to the next. She never speaks of her experience, but all knowing it mustn’t’ve been a good one by the constant haunted look in her eyes. She does not interact with others in Kings County, but lives in a small, run down house on the outskirts of town where no one dares to go unless by mistake. Beth has seen it from afar, but as soon as she’d set her sights on it, she’d turned right back around.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she does have a slight fascination with these stories. Sometimes it seems just that; fictional.

Though when Beth leaves the diner late one rainy night and sees the shadow of a man slowly slinking around the side of a building her heart practically beats out of her chest. It is rare for anyone to be out at this hour, especially for Beth herself. She doesn’t step closer, just freezes on the spot, watching the dark form glide smoothly from one side of the building to the other, no sound other than the drizzle of rain hitting the pavement.

Droplets of water slide down her hands, causing Beth to drop her keys, clinking on the cement. All of the breath whooshes out of Beth’s lungs when the dark form freezes and slowly turns its head towards her. She can’t see its eyes, but she can feel its stare, the hairs rising on the back of her neck.

She feels frozen in place by what she can only assume is a man’s penetrating stare.  

All of a sudden the body drops down to all fours and darts away.

Beth is broken from her trance, breathing heavily, stepping backwards as fast as she can after grabbing her keys from off the ground, refusing to look away from the side of the building where that _something_ disappeared to.

Once her back hits the car door, she shakily unlocks her car with the keys she’s gripping in her hands, knuckles white.

She doesn’t know what she saw. But it’s that night that Beth starts to believe that the Hell hounds are not merely fiction.


End file.
